I Want Her!
by EpicWriterrrr-TT.TT
Summary: Bumping into a cute french girl, wanted thief Lifty slowly understands what it means to 'love' LiftyXLammy


"Dude, why are you googling eyes on the fire hydren?"

*_Smack*_

Lifty yowled in pain and surprise at the smack he recieved from his older (and taller, by only one inch only of course!) twin brother. He rubbed his offended arm, scowling deeply at how much it stung.

Lifty glanced up at his brother. He sometimes hated sharing his face with the jerk, but a theif cant be choosy, now can he?

They wore the same clothes too; dark green pants , a grey jacket on top of a black button up shirt. Plus, also, their trademark striped scarves. Completely the same, but his brother preferred to wear a mafia fedora hat as an additional accessory.

Currently, they were hiding behind thick bushes a few yards away from a well known coffee shop. Though, to be technical, they arent allowed to be seen in public because of criminal records and wanted posters, Lifty was having a hard time hiding where he was. The leaves were making him itchy, and the thorns on the braches started to hurt. It was really running on his patience to say the least.

"Ow," he whined. "Shifty, what are even doing here?"

Shifty glared at him then looked back the coffee shop. "I want that cashier.."

Lifty gave him a incredous look, peering up at what his brother was talking about. Past the fire hydren, and behind the shop's register counter, he saw a long blue haired, cute mini dressed girl who looked strangely famil- Wait. Wait a moment.

Lifty almost face palmed himself. "Really, bro? Petunia?! I thought we talked about this?"

Shifty turned a bright red and started spluttering, "W-what?! NO! I meant I want THE CASH REGISTER! I didnt mean.. I didnt... I didnt even SAW her!"

His brother only rolled his eyes. He knew Shifty wasnt still over with the whole "Petunia Fiasco".

It started two summers ago, when Shifty fell head over heels for the girl. Unfortunately, he was forever friendzoned after Handy, a handless construction worker; beat Shifty in confessing his feelings. Handy and Petunia became a couple, and well... You can figure out the rest.

Lifty shuddered at the memory of the countless times he found his brother wasted in some bar. It took him MONTHS to get Shifty back in the game of stealing.

"Well, if you dont want that," he heard Shifty sigh. "What about that..?"

Lifty looked to where he was pointing, and felt a grin coming up.

It was *_perfect*.._

* * *

They were running as fast as they can away from those pesky police.

Lifty felt his breath hitch, and the familiar excitement bubbling up in him. He loved the chase, the sense adrenaline that flowed was something he just lusted for.

And this... This...

Well, after stealing from the main Happy Tree Town Bank, the chase is providing nicely.

He glanced at his brother, and saw him signing at him. He nodded in response and made a quick left, down a narrow alley.

Splitting up was a common plan for them. It was also effective. Lumpy, the head of the Police Department, was too dumb to figure out who to chase first and almost always ends up giving up closing the hunt.

Lifty jogged down a flight of stairs, snickering at how easily they could get away after something so big! As he lands on the last step, he felt a sharp pain as he collided into someone. He fell down on his butt, his stolen loot falling away from his hands.

Was it the Police?

"OH NO~ Mr. Pickles? Where are you?" Cried a high pitched voice with a trace of a French accent.

Okay.. Maybe not.

He nervously opened one eye and felt himself gape at what he saw.

It was a girl! And a pretty one too. She had lavender hair in pigtails with a white flower clip holding up her long bangs to keep it from hiding her sparkling violet eyes. She wore a long cotton wool long sleeved sweater over black leggings.

She was on all fours, looking frantically for 'Mr. Pickles'.

Lifty stared at her confused, but spotted a pickle a few feet away from him. He reached out and grab the pickle, and stood up. He approached the girl and handed it to her, though his inner theiving complex screamed to steal the pickle and never give it back.

Normally, he would but..

The girl looked up at him and squeeled happily. "Mr. Pickles!"

She grabbed the pickle and proceeded to hug it giddily. "I thought I lost you!". The girl glanced at Lifty, who was obviously uncomfortable by doing a, though small, good deed and pretty much wierded out by how the girl was obssesively clutching the pickle.

"Thank you so much... Um.."

"L-Lifty..."

"Thank you Lifty for finding my best friend!"

"Uh.. Yeah.. I need to go ..uh"

The girl frowned. "Oh.. But you forgot this.." She held out a sack money towards him.

"But arent you gonna tell on me?" Lifty spluttered, surprised. "Dont you know me? I'm a criminal!"

"Think of it as, uh, a repay of debt? Ouie?" She replied, winking playfully. Before turning and walking away gracefully.

Lifty stared at her in disbelief, wondering if he should ask her name because he realized he forgot to ask her earlier, before running off to the other direction.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! I'll be updating this later XD


End file.
